StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.18.0
General *New Announcer: Day9 **Sean ‘Day9’ Plott began his journey into the spotlight with the original StarCraft, and continued to invest his time and energy in StarCraft II when he began streaming the Day9 daily, providing esports commentary, and more. His voice pack is full of witty remarks and enthusiastic support for your matches. **The Collection UI has been updated to improve clarity and functionality. Co-op Missions *Adding the following Mutations to Custom Mutators **Inspiration – Enemy Heroic units increase the attack speed and armor of all enemies within a small range. **Hardened Will – Enemy Heroic units reduce all incoming damage to a maximum of 10 when any non-heroic enemy unit is near them. **Kill Bots – Waves of bots attack players and are invulnerable to damage until they have killed a set amount of units. **Moment of Silence – When a Heroic enemy dies, all player units around it will reflect on their transgressions, leaving them unable to attack or use abilities. **Life Leech – Enemy units steal life or shields whenever they do damage. Bug Fixes General *The Forged Oracle skin now uses the correct 3D portrait. *Fixed an issue in which Reaper KD8 Charges were counted as structures in the score screen statistics. *Smart Camera Pan now functions when the game is paused. *When a spectator views game from the perspective of a player with Camera Follow Enabled, the spectator's camera will no longer stutter. *Skipping Back while left-clicking on the minimap during a replay no longer causes the camera to lock. UI *Default Zergling skin no longer shows the mutant Zergling skin's model in the Collection UI. *Fixed an issue with the score screen where not scrolling properly with more than 8 players. *Left 2 Die Arcade lobbies will no longer become stuck when editing teams. *Fixed an issue in which some of the home screen widgets would fail to load after playing a game. *Using a map link before Lobby in chat no longer causes internal strings to appear. Co-op Missions *Fixed a rare bug where the Archangel would lift off, but never travel to its next destination. *Changed the Archangel's mouse over progress bar to display the cooldown on Missile Barrage, instead of the time remaining to complete the bonus objective. *Fixed an issue that caused the Missile Commander Mutator to destroy the Top Bar menu when using Custom Mutators. *The Engineering Bay tooltip no longer states it enables Spinning Dizzys, as the building is not required. *Dehaka **Primal Ultralisk no longer can target air units with their Brutal Charge autocast ability. **Primal Drones now have an entry in the Hotkey menu. **Glevig's attacks are no longer dealing friendly splash damage. **Murvar will no longer attack Xenon Crystals on The Vermillion Problem. **Dehaka's Zerglings can no longer harvest minerals and gas. **Vorazun's Time Stop no longer causes Dehaka and his victim to be frozen in place when he uses Devour. **Black Death mutator can no longer be applied to Dehaka's eggs. **Primal Zerg hotkeys for Attack and Carapace upgrades no longer revert to default after attempting to change them. **Hunterlings that are Devoured during a Leap Attack no longer become stuck in midair. **Fixed an issue where Primal Wardens were are able to produce more units than they should when stunned. **Fixed an issue in which Scorching Breath deals no damage if Dehaka is forced to move during the cast animation. **The Evolved Leeching mutation will now display a special effect when triggered. **Primal Mutalisks can no longer have their air attack disabled if the Slicing Glaive upgrade finishes during Primal Combat. **The Tyrannozor's Leeching gene mutation now displays a passive icon. **Fixed an issue that caused Primal Hydralisks and Primal Roaches to be considered flying units as soon as they begin Primal Combat. **Primal Ultralisks no longer lose 100 health when burrowed. **Fixed an issue that prevented Primal Locusts from attacking shards on Rifts to Korhal. **Tyrannozor's Spiked Hide mutation now correctly fires from the unit model and awards kill credit. *Fenix **Purification Nova will now correctly damage destructible rocks. *Abathur **Corrected tooltip text for Locust spawns from Swarm Hosts. *Karax **Colossus Fire Beams can no longer destroy enemy warp conduits on Void Launch. Mac *Resizing the client while in Windowed mode no longer makes the client unresponsive. Category:StarCraft II updates